Roderick Kingsley (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Belizean | Citizenship2 = Official corrections | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fashion designer and CEO of Kingsley Ltd | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Belize | Creators = Roger Stern; Mike Zeck | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Roderick Kingsley is a fashion designer using questionable and ruthless business practices, Roderick developed a financial empire reaching far beyond the fashion industry. Victim to one of Kingsley's machinations, rival designer Narda Ravanna, under the guise of Belladonna, attacked him but was stopped by Spider-Man. Feeling deficient in lacking the physical power to protect himself, Roderick sought out Norman Osborn's original Green Goblin formula. Modified in hopes of avoiding the insanity-inducing side effects, Kingsley found the formula gave him strength nearly equal that of Spider-Man's. As the Hobgoblin, Roderick went on a blackmail binge meaning to cripple his major competitors. After a fight with Spider-Man left everyone assuming he had drowned, Roderick decided the direct criminal approach wasn't for him. Brainwashing news reporter Ned Leeds into thinking he was the Hobgoblin, Kingsley orchestrated Leeds into helping Richard Fisk become the Rose, aiding the upstart mobster during the "Gang Wars" that almost destroyed New York City. Bored with being a behind-the-scenes mastermind and finding Leeds increasingly uncontrollable, Kingsley outed his puppet's identity, placing the reporter in instant jeopardy. After Leeds was murdered during an overseas newspaper assignment , Roderick left his twin brother Daniel in charge of the family business, retiring to Europe. At first amused that the Hobgoblin identity was assumed by another (Jason Macendale), Kingsley became annoyed when Macendale brought about unwanted publicity in pronouncing Leeds as the original. With the public generally believing that only one person had ever worn the disguise, the resulting scrutiny now threatened to uncover the Kingsleys' unsavory business practices. Returning from Europe, Roderick murdered Macendale, reclaiming the Hobgoblin identity. However, determined sleuthing by Ned Leeds's widow, Betty Brant, uncovered his trail, discovering the villain's secret pedigree with Spider-Man's help, ultimately leading to Kingsley's defeat and imprisonment. Upon Norman Osborn's return, Kingsley leaked word of having proof Norman was the original Green Goblin, claiming possession of one of Osborn's own journals. In actuality a ruse manipulating Osborn into removing him from jail, the two clashed shortly thereafter. Although resulting in stalemate, they both both benefited from the encounter: Osborn taking over Kingsley's corporation while Kingsley escaped to the Caribbean, retaining secret accounts Norman wasn't aware of. Resurfacing some time later, Daniel impersonated Roderick, working with the The Hand. Going to an old Goblin lair at OsCorp, Daniel discovered Osborn had been working on updating the villainous arsenal: new body armor, a winged jetpack instead of the traditional Goblin Glider and a flaming energy sword. Daniel also discovered Phil Urich trying to retrieve some of the hardware, eager to impress Norah Winters at the Daily Bugle. Urich, a former Green Goblin himself, used his "Lunatic Laugh" to stun Daniel long enough to decapitate him using the energy sword, claiming the mantle of Hobgoblin. During this time, Roderick continued his activities around Latin America as the Devil-Spider. Finally receiving word about his brother's death and the rise of a new Hobgoblin, Kingsley returned to New York. After "researching" Urich by breaking into his apartment, Kingsley learned about Urich and Norah's relationship and planned on using that against him, once again donning the costume of the Hobgoblin. Kingsley then attacked Urich and Kingpin in Shadowland. After a brief battle between the two Hobgoblins, Peter Parker and Max Modell (who were held captive by Kingpin) escaped with the Goblin Key (a key to one of Norman Osborn's Goblin warehouses). Then Kingsley and Urich decided to call a brief truce and go after them. After accessing the warehouse, Peter utilizes the Goblin tech to make himself a "Spider-Glider" against both the Hobgoblins and manages to escape. Urich insists on going after him but Kingsley declines and stuns Urich with a taser so they could both escape. After they escape, Kingsley decides to let Urich remain the Hobgoblin, but only if he gives Kingsley a cut of whatever profit he makes. | Powers = Much like the Green Goblin, the Goblin Formula gave Roderick superhuman powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' Roderick became super-strong. He was strong enough to at least match Spider-Man's strength. He can lift approximately 8 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Roderick can run and operate at superhuman speeds. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Roderick's body produces less fatigue toxins, allowing him to work at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to wear him down. *'Superhuman Durability:' Roderick's body tissues, skeletal and musculature structure were enhanced by the Goblin Formula, making it more stronger than any human beings. He is durable enough to survive punctured and gunshot wounds, blunt force traumas, powerful impacts (e.g., falls from great heights) and being struck by another super-humanly strong opponent. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' It is still possible for Roderick to sustain injury. IF he does, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. While not as efficient as other superhumans', he can heal from injuries from a matter of days that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Hobgoblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = Glider, strength enhancing suit | Transportation = Demonic Glider similar to the Green Goblin's | Weapons = Rockets and pumpkin bombs. | Notes = *First appeared as Kingsley in , and as Hobgoblin in . *For many years, the original Hobgoblin was believed to have been Ned Leeds, who died in East Germany. The story which identified Ned as the Hobgoblin was written after the departure of the character's creator, Roger Stern. After more than a decade, Stern finally had the chance to reveal the truth. The Hobgoblin was none other than Roderick Kingsley, one of the hot suspects for the role at the time of the original stories. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Encyclopedia Spider-Man, 2003 Pp94-95 }} Category:Goblins Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Twins Category:Kingsley Ltd Character